Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Estar sola para las Fiestas y tener mucho alcohol en tu poder no puede ser nada bueno. Y mucho menos si tu jefe te encuentra recostada sobre la parada del bus cual vagabundo, pero...¿Y si la magia de la Navidad cumple el deseo de aquellas dos personas destinadas a estar juntas? Two-Shoot.
1. Una increíble Navidad

Isabella se mordió el lado derecho de su labio inferior, haciendo una mueca extraña mientras caminaba por las calles vacías de Nueva York.

-Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad...-Canturreó y luego soltó un profundo suspiró. Le temblaban las manos, tenía frío y estaba algo borracha. Bueno, muy borracha.

Cuando su departamento se transformó en un lugar demasiado deprimente para pasar la Navidad, Bella terminó su segunda botella de tequila y se colocó sobre los hombros el único tapado lo suficientemente abrigado para el invierno de Nueva York que tenía.

Trastabilló un par de veces, soltó una risita y se dejó caer sobre la parada del bus más cercana. Sin darle mucha importancia, le echó una ojeada a su reloj.

Las diez de la noche, ¡Todavía faltaban dos horas para la maldita Navidad!

Mierda. Estaba harta. Quizás lo más prudente sería volver a casa. Acostarse a dormir, ignorar por completo el echo de que en ese mismo momento todas las familias del mundo estaban juntas festejando Navidad.

_Bueno... No todas las familias. La mayoría. Quizás la mitad. Mm... No, seguramente la mayoría. _

Bella entrecerró los ojos, perdiéndose en un mar de pensamientos sin sentido.

Necesitaba recostarse, sí eso, recostarse...

Inconscientemente, su cuerpo comenzó a recostarse hacia el costado, y la castaña comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras veía como el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

¿Qué era eso que se acercaba a ella? Una mancha negra, una mancha con piernas.

La risa no cesó mientras la castaña seguía observando el cuerpo de un hombre que se acercaba caminando hacia ella.

-¡Hola!-Exclamó, ahora totalmente acostada de costado sobre la parada del auto bus.

-¿Isabella? ¿Isabella Swan?

-¡Sabes mi nombre! Espera... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Bella se enderezó tan rápidamente que la cabeza le latió, y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras hacía una mueca.

-Oye...-El tipo que sabía su nombre se acercó y la tomó por los hombros, manteniéndola fija en su lugar.-Estas borracha.

La voz del tipo era linda, pensó Bella. Y... ¡Oh! Él también era lindo.

-¿Si estoy borracha? Pues...Creo que sí.-Bella entrecerró los ojos.-Yo a ti te conozco.

-Sí, Isabella, me conoces.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, quedando demasiado cerca de aquel hombre.

-Eres lindo, ¿Sabes?

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca un par de veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Definitivamente, estás muy borracha.-El hombre suspiró antes de inclinarse y rodear a cintura de la castaña para levantarla de su lugar.

Bella soltó una risita cuando se vio catapultada hacia arriba por los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?

-¿Ah?-Murmuró Bella, mientras obligaba a sus pies a dar un paso, luego otro.

-¿Dónde vives?

-No voy a decirte donde vivo, no te conozco...

-Acabas de decir que me conoces, y me conoces, Isabella.

-Mi casa está...-Bella soltó una carcajada.-La verdad, no lo sé.

El hombre soltó un bufido.

-Déjalo, iremos a la mía.

-No puedo ir a tu casa...-Susurró Bella, siguiéndolo de todas formas.

-Igualmente, lo harás, ya que has olvidado dónde queda la tuya, y no pienso dejarte en esa parada de auto bus a merced de cualquiera que pase por la calle.

-Oye... ¿Estás enfadado?-Bella observó como el hombre cuadraba la mandíbula.-Estás enfadado.

-No me gusta verte en este estado. Y mucho menos en una fecha en la que se supone, deberías estar con tu familia.

Bella soltó una risita.

-¿Que familia?

El tipo le dirigió una mirada penetrante y curiosa, pero no preguntó nada, sino que se giró hacia uno de los edificios de la calle, uno de los más altos y lindos de la zona.

-¿Ahí vives?-Él asintió y se dirigió a subir la larguísima escalinata, pero Bella se frenó en seco.-Wou, hombre, eso...No puedo subir eso.

-¿Qué?

-Créeme, si ya soy patosa estando sobria, ahora...-Bella sacudió negativamente la cabeza.-Mejor regreso a mi parada del bus.

En cuanto se giró, su pie se enganchó en un borde sobresalido de la acera, y Bella comenzó a ver en cámara lenta como el piso se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro.

Extrañamente, nunca llegó a tocarlo, sino que quedó flotando a sólo unos veinte centímetros del asfalto.

_Oh, ahora puedo levitar._

Ah, no, había sido el tipo, que ahora la levantaba haciendo fuerza con el brazo con el que había rodeado su cintura para no dejarla caer.

-Ven aquí.-Susurró con la voz gruesa el hombre, y antes de que Bella pudiese entender a qué se refería, él la cargó sobre su hombros como un saco de patatas y comenzó a subir la escalinata con ella balanceando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Amigo, esta definitivamente no es la posición ideal para una persona borracha.

-Pues lo hubieras pensado antes de ahogarte en vodka.

-Te-qui-la-Corrigió la castaña, sintiendo como su lengua se trababa.-Tequila.

El tipo bufó. No estaba feliz de ver a Isabella en ese estado, vaya uno a saber porqué.

Cuando hubieron entrado en el ascensor, él la dejó sobre sus pies otra vez, y marcó un número en el panel antes de girarse a mirarla.

Una vez libre, Bella se había recostado contra la pared frente a él, examinándolo concienzudamente, intentando recordar de dónde conocía aquellos hermosos y duros rasgos.

-¿Qué?-Susurró él en respuesta a la mirada penetrante de la castaña.

-¿Quién eres?-Bella sacudió la cabeza.-Sé que te conozco de algún lado pero...¿De dónde?

Él rodó los ojos.

-Soy tu jefe, Isabella.-Susurró en el mismo instante en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, y él salía de allí a paso firme antes de girarse a ayudarla a pasar también.

-Edward.

-El mismo.-Respondió él, ignorando los ojos abiertos como platos de la castaña, quien parecía haber recuperado la sobriedad de golpe, y tendiéndole una mano.-Vamos.

-Oh, no. No, no, no.-Isabella se giró hacia el panel, ignorando la mano del cobrizo.-Debo irme, yo...Adiós.-Susurró, presionando todos los botones que tenía al frente.

Edward rodó los ojos, sintiendo como su paciencia se acababa, antes de volver a entrar al ascensor, rodear la cintura de Isabella con un brazo y levantarla del suelo, mientras caminaba a su departamento.

Bella inspiró, sorprendida, mientras se acercaba para oler el hermoso aroma que destilaba ese hombre. En esa posición, estaban prácticamente abrazados, y la barbilla de Isabella descansaba sobre el hombro de su jefe mientras él abría la puerta del departamento y entraba antes de dejarla con delicadeza sobre el suelo.

Bella levantó la mirada para observar el rostro severo de Edward, a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, y sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco.

-Entra.-Susurró el cobrizo, con aquella típica voz grave que tenía cuando daba una orden.

Bella se giró y caminó un par de pasos mientras lo sentía cerrar la puerta.

Y allí estaba. En la casa de Edward Cullen, uno de los cirujanos cardíacos más aclamados de la ciudad, un hombre de treinta y dos años adorable, gracioso y compasivo.

O al menos eso podía decir Bella por ver cómo era con los demas, porque si debía hablar por experiencia propia, Edward era un jefe exigente, severo e inconformista.

Siempre le remarcaba sus errores, siempre la hacía rehacer las cosas, aún cuando el fallo era mínimo, siempre le exigía al máximo, cosa que no hacía con los otros chicos que estaban haciendo la residencia, y eso a Bella le ponía los pelos de punta, tanto que había estado barajando la posibilidad de enviarlo a freír espárragos y luego renunciar.

Aunque sabía que nunca podría haberlo echo, porque ante todo, sentía un profundo respeto hacia Edward Cullen, y adoraba aquellos momentos en los que él se olvidaba de quien era ella y se permitía bromear en su presencia.

La castaña se frotó los ojos, deseando tener otra botella de alcohol cerca.

-¿Quieres un café?

-Preferiría más tequila.-Susurró en respuesta mientras lo veía caminar hacia la que debía ser la cocina.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta, Edward se giró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Vienes?

Bella se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, mientras se quitaba el tapado, quedando con sweater fino debajo.

La cocina era espaciosa, igual que el resto del departamento, y bastante acogedora para pertenecerle a un hombre soltero. Bueno... ¿Qué sabía ella si tenía novia?

La castaña se subió a uno de los taburetes de la barra del desayuno, y Edward se dedicó a poner a andar la cafetera antes de girarse a mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-Te has puesto seria de golpe.

-Digamos que tu revelación fue...-Bella sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita.-No sé que mierda hago aquí.-Susurró más para sí misma mientras le echaba una mirada a la habitación.

Edward reprimió una sonrisa, sabiendo que Bella no estaba nada sobria todavía. Solo asustada, quizás.

Asustada de él.

Edward odiaba la expresión que se instalaba en el rostro de Isabella cada vez que lo venía venir, esa expresión de cautela, como si el fuera una fiera que le fuese a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

Odiaba que Isabella fuese tan adorable todo el tiempo, con todo el mundo, menos con él. Con él se callaba la boca y si profería sonido alguno era un escueto 'Sí, señor'.

-Estás aquí porque estabas tirada en una parada de auto bus y no recordabas dónde quedaba tu casa-Masculló Edward ne tono áspero mientras le tendía su café.

Bella rodó los ojos.

-Deja ese tono para el hospital.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, y Bella dio gracias a Dios por el alcohol que corría por sus venas, sino, estaba segura de que nunca le hubiera dicho algo así a Edward sin esconderse debajo de su asiento luego.

-¿Qué tono, Isabella?-Susurró Edward lentamente, con esa voz amenazadora que ponía cuando estaba enfadado.

Bella inspiró hondo, mientras observaba con fijeza sus propias manos.

De repente, un pensamiento se cruzó por su cabeza. _A la mierda. _No estaban en horario de trabajo, era Navidad, y ella estaba borracha. _Eso... Vamos a echarle la culpa al maldito tequila._

-Ese tono, Edward.-Le respondió de la misma forma.-Reprobatorio, siempre... Censurando todo lo que hago o digo.-Masculló amargamente la castaña antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Edward la observó de hito en hito.

-Yo no repruebo todo lo que haces o dices.-Susurró, sorprendido y con la voz mucho más suave esta vez.

Bella soltó una risita irónica.

-Edward, seamos sinceros, lo haces.

-Yo, no...

-¿Sabes? Nunca lo he entendido. Cuando los otros hacen algo mal simplemente les palmeas el hombro y les dices 'Ya mejorarás' o 'La próxima será mejor'. Conmigo te limitas a fruncirme el ceño y regañarme hasta que te quedas sin voz, es realmente estresante, ¿Sabes?

-Bella...

-'¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, Isabella? No es tan difícil de entender. Hazlo otra vez, y sin errores, por favor'.-Lo imitó la castaña, y luego se llevó la taza a los labios, intentando tragar el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta.

El que Edward la regañara constantemente era el mayor karma de su vida. Sobre todo cuando ella lo quería tanto.

Edward se recostó sobre la encimera, y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Lo siento.-Susurró el cobrizo finalmente, haciendo que Bella levantara la cabeza de golpe, sorprendida.-Eres la mejor residente que he tenido alguna vez, Bella, y si soy así de exigente contigo es sólo porque... Sé cuan buena eres, sé lo que vales. Pero lo siento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, Bella.

Edward no quería que ella creyera que le caía mal. Él la adoraba. Adoraba sus respuestas rápidas e ingeniosas, su delicadeza con los pacientes y su constante esmero por aprender más.

Pero simplemente... A veces no sabía como tratarla. Era un idiota.

La castaña suspiró. Tenía que estar soñando. Seguramente se había caído de la parada del auto bus, se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo y ahora alucinaba. Sí, seguro era eso...

-Aunque sea ahora sé porqué la cara que pones cada vez que me ves venir.

Las palabra de Edward la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, y Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿La cara que pongo?-Preguntó con una ceja alzada, y el cobrizo le sonrió antes de imitarla, abriendo los ojos como platos y formando una fina linea con los labios.-Yo no hago esa cara.

-Sí, señor.-Respondió rápidamente el cobrizo, y Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Eres malvado, Cullen.

Edward le sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo decía en serio, Bella... lo siento.

La castaña sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Está bien, Edward.

-Te prometo que seré menos... Insoportable.-Susurró, y la castaña soltó una risita.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras bebían se sus tazas.

-¿Bella?-Susurró el cobrizo, y la castaña levantó la mirada para fijarla en los preciosos ojos verdes de su jefe.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué sucedió con tu familia?

La castaña suspiró.

-¿Qué sucedió con la tuya?-Contraatacó, y Edward esbozó una sonrisita.

-Yo pregunté primero.

Bella suspiró, pensando en si debería contarle o no. Nunca había querido contarle a nadie, pero quizás el alcohol, o quizás algo más profundo, la impulsó a abrir la boca.

-Mamá murió cuando nací. Papá, él era...-La castaña suspiró.-Teníamos una relación complicada. En cuanto terminé la secundaria me fui de allí y nunca más volví. Sé que él ahora tiene otra familia y que es feliz. Yo soy feliz aquí, tengo buenos amigos y nunca sentí la necesidad de regresar.-La castaña se encogió de hombros.-Mis amigos me querían arrastrar a pasar las fiestas con ellos a Seattle, pero no quise ir. Así que aquí estoy...

Edward se mordió el labio mientras le dirigía una mirada, de esas que sólo él podía dar, y que te hacían sentir como si estuviera mirando dentro de tu alma.

-Tu turno.-Susurró la castaña, inclinándote sobre la barra.

Edward esbozó una sonrisita.

-No sucede nada con mi familia, pero ellos viven en Europa y yo no tenía tiempo para ir.-Respondió Edward y se encogió de hombros.

Bella le frunció el ceño.

-Deberías haber ido.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tú crees?

-La familia es lo más importante, Edward. Yo no tengo una, pero lo sé de todas formas.

El cobrizo asintió un par de veces.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Otra vez el silencio. Bella se sorprendió de que no fuera un silencio incómodo, como a los que estaba acostumbrada.

-Faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que sea Navidad.-Susurró el cobrizo echándole una ojeada al reloj que reposaba sobre la pared.

Bella se mordió el labio y le sonrió. Edward inspiró hondo y luego, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

El cobrizo se acercó a ella en un instante y le quitó la taza de las manos antes de rodearle el rostro con las manos y besarla apasionadamente, impidiéndole apartar el rostro.

_Como si hubiese deseado hacerlo._

Los labios de Edward se movieron sobre los suyos, exigentes, encendiéndola más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Bella soltó un jadeo cuando el mordió su labio, y Edward aprovechó para invadir la boca de Isabella con su lengua.

Ambos sabían a café y a desesperación, mientras él enredaba los dedos de su mano derecha en los cabellos de Isabella, a la altura de su nuca, y le acariciaba un pecho por encima del sweater con la otra, a la vez que Bella lo rodeaba con sus brazos, acariciando aquella ancha y fuerte espalda con la cual llevaba meses soñando.

-He querido hacer esto desde que te vi el primer día, joder.-Bella se estremeció ante las palabras ese su jefe, y gimió cuando él dirigió ambas manos a sus nalgas, para levantarla del asiento y cargarla hacia la habitación.

Bella pensó que nunca, en sus veintiséis años de vida se había sentido tan excitada como en ese momento.

Edward la soltó sobre la cama, y se quitó la remera, los jeans y los zapatos antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa apresuradamente, y Bella colaboraba retorciéndose para permitírselo. Una vez que la tuvo en ropa interior bajo él, Edward sonrió como un cazador que por fin consiguió tener a su presa acorralada, y volvió a atacar sus labios mientras acariciaba sus pechos por encima del sujetador de encaje.

-Edward...-Gimió Bella, arqueandose bajo él y acariciando el musculoso pecho del cobrizo de arriba a abajo.

-Lo sé, cariño.-Edward bajó la cabeza y la enterró en el valle de sus pechos, haciendo que Bella echase la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco antes de quitarle el sujetador, lanzarlo por los aires y pasar a atacar sus pechos sin ningún obstáculo de por medio.

Edward pensó que Isabella era todavía más hermosa desnuda de lo que él se había imáginado.

Sus pechos cabían en sus manos perfectamente, y era toda piel cremosa y suavidad femenina. Era delicada, apasionada y hermosa.

Su chica hermosa.

Bella sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, mientras Edward le quitaba las bragas y acariciaba su clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos.

La intensidad de la caricia fue en aumento, y Bella comenzó a gemir más fuerte mientras sentía como se acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo, con la cabeza de Edward en sus pechos y sus manos en su clítoris.

-Más, sí... ¡No!-Bella gimió, molesta, cuando el cobrizo se separó de ella y se puso de pie un segundo antes de llevarla al orgasmo.-Bastardo.-Masculló, mientras lo veía quitarse el bóxer, riéndose de ella, y buscando un condón en la mesa de noche.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta sobre la castaña, Edward besó su nariz y luego sus labios.

-Paciencia, pequeña.

Bella gruño.

-Te quiero adentro mío. Ahora.

Edward sonrió de lado a la vez que se colocaba el preservativo.

-Sí, señora.-De un empujón, ya estaba dentro de ella, y Bella gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo con sólo esa estocada. Edward sonrió, sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, observando fascinado como el rostro de Bella se transformaba de placer cuando se corría.

-Eres hermosa, Isabella.-Susurró, comenzando a moverse suavemente dentro de ella.

Los gemidos de ambos y las palabras susurradas en el oído eran los únicos sonidos que inundaban la habitación, mientras Edward le hacía el amor a Isabella con dulzura, besándola en la boca y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja cada tanto, escuchándola gemir contra su hombro.

-Nena, si...

-¡Edward!

-Vamos, Bella, déjate ir.

-¡Ed-El gemido de la castaña se vio interrumpido por el fuerte orgasmo que los arrolló a ambos, haciéndola gritar y apretarse contra Edward, que se corrió ahogando los gemidos contra su hombro.

Edward rodó a un lado, llevándola con él, y la acostó sobre su pecho mientras ella suspiraba.

-Eso...Fue muy poco profesional.-Susurró la castaña, y Edward soltó una risita mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda de arriba a abajo.

-No me importa.-Respondió.-Quiero que estés conmigo, Isabella.

La castaña levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Está bien.

-Bien.-Respondió el cobrizo y levantó la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Bella se volvió a dejar caer sobre su pecho, y suspiró.

Edward era hermoso, y la quería a su lado. Y ella estaría más de feliz de complacerlo.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.

El cobrizo inspiró con fuerza.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, nena.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, y un segundo después Bella volvió a hablar.

-¿Edward?

Bella lo sintió sonreír contra su frente.

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Crees que podríamos hacer eso de nuevo?

El cobrizo gimió.

-Bella, ya soy un anciano, no sé si tenga la fuerza necesaria.

Isabella soltó una risita y lo golpeó suavemente en el pecho.

-No exageres, tienes treintaidos.

Edward suspiró dramáticamente.

-Bien, vamos a ver qué puedo hacer por tí.-Susurró antes de girarse y colocarse encima de ella, tomándola por las manos y subiéndoselas por sobre la cabeza para dejarla indefensa bajo él.

Bella se mordió el labio y él sonrió traviesamente.

En el instante en que se inclinó y la besó, los fuegos artificiales resonaron en el aire, iluminando la habitación por el gran ventanal que ocupaba la pared izquierda, y los gritos de algunos vecinos celebrando le llegaron a los oídos.

-Feliz Navidad, cariño.-Susurró Edward, y Bella sonrió contra sus labios.

-Feliz Navidad, nene.-Susurró en el mismo instante en que Edward se volvía a enterrar en ella.

Bella se había esperado una Navidad deprimente, solitaria y gris. Sin embargo, allí estaba, junto al hombre más maravilloso que podría haber pisado la tierra haciéndole el amor.

Brlla sonrió contra el hombro del cobrizo antes de gemir de placer.

_Gracias Navidad._

_Gracias tequila._

_._

_¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Muchas gracias por leerlo, y agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran un review para saber que les pareció. ¡Un enorme saludo y feliz Navidad a todas! Las quiero, Emma._


	2. Y un Año Nuevo aún mejor

-¿Estás seguro de querer llevarme?-Volvió a preguntar Bella, por tercera vez en el día.

Edward suspiró y se giró a mirarla, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Sí. Isabella. Quiero. Que. Vengas.-Respondió, sacudiéndola con cada palabra que pronunciaba, y Bella le rodó los ojos.

-Bien, bien, no te estreses, jefe.-Edward bufó y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su coronilla antes de volver a girarse hacia la maleta a medio hacer.

Habían pasado seis días desde Navidad, seis días idílicos.

Isabella no recordaba haber sido tan feliz nunca antes, pero aquellos días que se había pasado haciendo el amor y manteniendo profundas conversaciones con Edward Cullen habían sido simplemente perfectos.

Habia sido el día de Navidad cuando Edward había decidido ir a pasar año nuevo con su familia, y tímidamente le había preguntado a Bella si le gustaría acompañarlo. Ella había aceptado, pero luego de unos días las dudas aumentaban.

Iba a conocer a la familia de aquel maravilloso hombre.

¿Y si no les agradaba? ¿Sería demasiado pronto?

Ella siempre había sido una chica más bien insegura, y era normal para ella dudar de cualquier cosa demasiado buena que sucediera en su vida. Y por mucho, Edward era la mejor de todas ellas.

Pero el cobrizo parecía decidido a llevarla con él, y se lo había repetido varias veces desde aquel día en que reservó los boletos de avión para ambos, tarea casi imposible en esas fechas.

Bella sonrió y se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo, estirando las piernas frente a ella y cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos, mientras observaba a Edward burlonamente.

Aquella mañana él la había llevado hasta su departamento, en medio de bromas sobre si seguía sin recordar la dirección, y Bella había preparado su bolso en menos de una hora. No tenían idea de cuanto tiempo estarían en Europa, ya que debían volver a trabajar una semana luego del año nuevo, y Edward no había comprado un boleto de vuelta.

El cobrizo levantó la mirada de su valija y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

Debían estar en el aeropuerto en una hora, tres horas antes del vuelo, y si Isabella no dejaba de ser tan malditamente tentadora no llegarían nunca.

-Deja de mirarme así.-Susurró la castaña, sintiendo como su estómago comenzaba a cosquillear mientras veía a Edward cerrar la maleta sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Mirarte cómo?

-Como sí estuvieras a punto de comerme.

Edward sonrió lascivamente.

-Pero si eso es exactamente lo que estoy a punto de hacer.-Susurró, y se abalanzó sobre ella mientras Bella soltaba una mezcla de gritos y risas.

Una hora y un buen polvo más tarde, Edward y Bella caminaron dentro del aeropuerto internacional JFK, acarreando sus maletas mientras Bella sonreía como una estúpida y Edward pensaba en que nunca había visto una sonrisa más bonita en su vida.

Luego de llenar una gran cantidad de papeles y despachar sus maletas, ambos se dirigieron a los _freeshops _para pasar las dos horas y media que les quedaban antes de el vuelo.

-Adoro tu perfume.-Susurró la castaña mientras pasaba una mano con delicadeza sobre un bonito frasco de perfume y mantenía la otra entrelazada con la de Edward.-¿Cuál es?-Edward le dio el nombre del caro perfume importado y Bella lo localizó entre toda la pila.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Bella sonrió.

-Shampoo de fresas.-Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para olfatear su cabello.-Pero dado que llevo bañándome en tu casa por tres días, ahora huelo a Shampoo de hombre. Aunque sí uso perfumes a veces, en ocasiones especiales. Este es el mío.-Respondió, tomando un pote violeta de entre el resto.

Edward lo tomó y sonrió.

-_Amor, Amor.-_Susurró el cobrizo con una sonrisita._  
_

-El mejor perfume del mundo.-Respondió la castaña, mientras caminaba hacia la otra punta del lugar.

Edward observó su menuda y preciosa figura alejarse.

-Muy apropiado.

El vuelo hasta Europa fue tranquilo. Tranquilo y largo. Bella nunca había estado en un avión por tanto tiempo, y luego de un par de horas, ya estaba caminando por las paredes.

Edward la tranquilizaba haciéndola recostares sobre su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, intentando convencerla de dormir porque sino no se podría mantener despierta esa noche, durante la cena antes de año nuevo y sacando temas de conversación sin cesar cuando ella no le hacia caso.

-Que pareja más bonita.-Había susurrado una anciana que estaba sentada al otro lado del pasillo con su dormido marido, mientras veía a Isabella dormir plácidamente sobre el pecho del cobrizo, mientras él tomaba su mano y acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, gracias.-Había susurrado el cobrizo en respuesta, bajando su mirada hacia la durmiente Isabella, que giró el rostro y frotó su pequeña nariz contra el pecho de Edward antes de volver a acomodarse. Edward sonrió con ternura.

Había pocas cosas que adorara más que ver a su castaña dormir. Era demasiado adorable para su propio bien, y siempre murmuraba cosas que no tenía mucho sentido.

Edward no tenía idea de en qué momento se había enamorado tanto de ella. No sabía sí había sido la primera vez que la vio caminar dentro del hospital, toda nerviosa y expectante, o la primera vez que mantuvo una charla médica con ella, o la primera vez que la vio preocuparse tanto por un paciente, pero realmente, no le importaba.

Lo único que de verdad le interesaba en ese momento, era que ella estaba allí, entre sus brazos, y que no la dejaría ir.

En cuanto pisaron suelo europeo, Bella comenzó a ponerse histérica.

-Por favor, dime que tu madre no es una de esas madres sobre protectoras y celosas que detestan a cualquier mujer que se acerque a su niñito.

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras rodeaba los hombros de Isabella con un brazo.

-Mi familia va a adorarte, deja ya de sufrir, nena.-Susurró y depositó un sonoro beso en su cabeza, haciéndola reír.

Efectivamente, la familia de Edward adoró a la pequeñita castaña de ojos enormes y sonrisa sincera que no dejaba de mirar al cobrizo desbordando amor.

Edward la presentó como su novia, algo que la hizo sonreír como una estúpida y mirarlo con curiosidad, a lo que el respondió bajando la cabeza y susurrándole al oído.

-Porque eso es lo que eres.

-¿Ah, si?-Edward asintió y Bella le rodó los ojos.-Que romántico es usted, doctor Cullen.-Murmuró irónicamente, y Edward le sonrió de forma burlona.

Esme era una de las mujeres más dulces que Bella había llegado a conocer, y Carlisle, su esposo, era un hombre muy tranquilo, amable y que destilaba amor por su familia. Todos lo hacían, pensó la castaña.

Alice, la hermana pequeña de Edward, era una joven eléctrica y agradable, que podría llegar hasta parecer algo avasalladora de tan carismática que era, lo contrario a su novio, Jasper, un chico algo ensimismado sin dejar de ser agradable. La antítesis de la pequeña pelinegra.

Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward, era la versión masculina de Alice, pero mucho, muchísimo más grande. Cuando abrazó a Bella, ella pensó ver la luz al final del túnel. Gracias al cielo fue rescatada por Edward, quien riñó a su hermano por ser tan "exageradamente afectuoso", a lo que su este respondió rodando los ojos y haciéndole un guiño a Bella, que no pudo evitar reír, a la vez que su esposa, Rosalie, sacudía la cabeza y sonreía mientras se presentaba.

También le presentaron al resto de los tíos, primos y abuelos, pero a la castaña le costó bastante retener los nombres.

Eran una familia enorme, unida, un tanto ruidosa y desastrosa, pero definitivamente, llena de amor.

-Y bien, ¿Quieren contarnos como se conocieron, chicos?-Preguntó Esme mientras cortaba un pedazo del bistec que había preparado para la cena.

-Bella es residente en el hospital.-Respondió Edward, dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa.

-¡Oh, también eres doctora!-Comentó una de las tías de Edward, y Bella creyó recordar que se llamaba Gladis.

Bella asintió.

-Estoy intentando conseguir la especialidad en cardiología.

-La conseguirás.-Aseguró Edward, y Bella se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisita. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.-Eres buena.

-¡Que espantoso debe ser tener a Edward como jefe!-Exclamó Emmett, y Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo.-Bella lo miró, con la burla brillando en sus ojos.-Es el jefe más exigente que he tenido en mi vida.

-Ya dije que sólo es porque eres la mejor residente que he tenido.-Respondió el cobrizo en su defensa, y Bella le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Y aún así lo quieres?-Volvió a preguntar Gladis, una chismosa y romántica por naturaleza.

Bella sonrió sin apartar los ojos del cobrizo.

-Muchísimo.

Edward suspiró, feliz, y se inclinó para besarla en la boca rápidamente.

Esme sonrió, feliz de ver que su hijo por fin lucía enamorado, de que había superado todas las barreras que le habian puesto en su vida y llegar allí, a ese momento en su vida en el que se sentía completo, por fin.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones animadas y muchísimas risas. Bella descubrió que en tan sólo unas horas ya había comenzado a adorar a aquella familia que la había aceptado con tanta facilidad y tanto cariño.

Luego del postre, la castaña se acercó al ventanal de la sala, para mirar la estrellada noche de Inglaterra.

-¿Quieres salir a conocer la ciudad mañana?-Susurró el cobrizo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por detrás, y Bella sonrió mientras se reclinaba sobre él.

-Me parece una idea genial.

Edward asintió y se inclinó para besar su cuello sin soltarla, mientras Bella sonreía todavía más.

-¿Bells?

-¿Mm?

-Te amo, nena.

La castaña sonrió y giró el rostro para besarlo en los labios.

-Y yo te amo a tí, cariño.-Bella suspiró, pensativa.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Porqué te fuiste de aquí?

Edward inspiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Tenía diecinueve años cuando mi novia de la adolescencia me rompió el corazón. Ese mismo mes, me ofrecieron una beca en la Universidad John Hopkins y no dudé en irme. Una decisión un tanto estúpida y dramática, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo echo.

-¿Porqué?

El cobrizo se encogió de hombros.

-Cnseguí un trabajo increíble. Y te conocí a ti.

La castaña sonrió más ampliamente, y estaba a punto de responder cuando los interrumpieron.

-¡Muy bien, tortolitos, será mejor que vengan aquí porque faltan cinco minutos para la medianoche y debemos brindar!-Exclamó Alice.

Edward llevó a la castaña hacia el centro de la sala, en donde Alice les entregó dos comas de Champagne, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

-¿Emocionada, enana?-Le preguntó Edward a su hermana, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Este será el mejor año!

Edward se giró hacia Bella sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-Estoy tan feliz de que por fin sentaras cabeza, Edward, ¡Ya no más enfermeras!-Comentó Alice alejandose y Edward se llevó una mano a la frente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Hay veces en que la odio, de veras lo hago.

Bella sonrió burlonamente.

-Enfermeras, ¿Eh?

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Nunca las traje aquí. Alice conoció a un par cuando fue a visitarme a Estados Unidos.

Bella arrugó la nariz.

-Parece que tendré que mantenerme alerta con mis amigas las enfermeras.-Susurró, y Edward negó con la cabeza mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

-No, no tendrás que hacerlo. Soy tuyo, lo sabes.

Bella sonrió, mientras se inclinaba contra él, apoyando una mano sobre sus abdominales, sosteniendo la copa en la otra y Edward rodeaba su cintura con un brazo.

-¿Lo eres?-El cobrizo asintió solemnemente y Bella sonrió todavía más ampliamente.-¿Y yo soy tuya?

-Toda mía.-Susurró el cobrizo con la voz un poco más ronca, apretándola más contra él.

Para alguien que nunca había pertenecido a ningún lado, ese concepto era fascinante. A Bella le encantaba por fin sentirse parte de alguien, de algo.

-¡10 segundos para que se termine el año!

Edward sonrió más ampliamente.

-Nueve, ocho, siete...-Todos se unieron a la cuenta regresiva, sosteniendo sus copas.

-Seis, cinco, cuatro, tres...-Bella soltó una risita cuando Edward se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras el resto de su familia seguía con la cuenta a su lado.-Dos...¡Uno!

Edward no la soltó, sino que sigió besándola más profundamente, obligándola a arquear la espalda hacia atrás mientras temía dejar caer la copa que sostenía en su mano.

Bella comenzó ese nuevo año besando al amor de su vida, y compartiéndolo con la primera familia que tuvo en toda su vida.

Ese, definitivamente, iba a ser un buen año.

.

_¡Buenos días! O noches, eso depende. ¿Les gustó? Les comento que esta segunda parte la tenía escrita desde antes de publicar la primera. Es decir, las escribí juntas, con la idea de publicarlo todo junto como un one shoot, pero me quedó muy largo, así que se me ocurrió publicar uno por Navidad, y el otro por año nuevo, pues, aquí tienen el de año nuevo._

_De verdad quería darles un enorme y especial GRACIAS por todo lo que hicieron por mi este año. Fanfiction es una parte importantísima de mi vida, es prácticamente uno de los lugares en donde realmente puedo hacer lo que me gusta, y que ustedes lo acepten y les guste es impagable. Además, reflexionando, me di cuenta de lo mucho que crecí acá. Quiero decir, si leemos alguna de mis primeras historias, daba pena, de verdad que sí, y después de Suya -Que lo admito, es una de las mejores cosas que escribí, y no creo poder escribir otra cosa parecida alguna vez- es como sí hubiese comenzado a hacer las cosas un poquito mejor -Me aplaudo a mi misma. Bueno, no.- Y creo que ustedes fueron una parte increíble de ese crecimiento, así que de nuevo, muchas gracias. _

_Les mando un enorme abrazo, y les deseo lo mejor para este año, un beso gigante!_

_Emma._


End file.
